


Kink Meme

by morebutterflys



Series: Supernatural Bitesized Icons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebutterflys/pseuds/morebutterflys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons for <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/22374.html">Kink Meme</a>. (Week 16 - July 16, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bela

for an anonymous prompt of Bela, phonesex ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/22374.html?thread=290150#cmt290150))  


kitchen  |  car  |  hotel   
---|---|---  
|  | 


	2. Anna/Ruby

for an anonymous prompt of Anna/Ruby, heaven and hell ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/22374.html?thread=321894#cmt321894))  


where  |  we  |  meet   
---|---|---  
|  | 


End file.
